The present invention relates to handy alarm devices, and more particularly, to a portable type handy alarm device provided with an abnormality sensing means for the purpose of burglar-proofing.
Alarm devices heretofore available as abnormality sensing means for the purpose of burglar-proofing are activated by a change in light or electric current associated with a door or entranceway. In these devices, however, wires are extended to constitute a system, and hence, the structure becomes large-scaled and complicated and the device is expensive. In addition, these prior devices gave rise to various inconveniences in installation and resulted in a considerable increase in cost unless the system was laid out from the outset of the installation.
Furthermore, the prior art devices have suffered from disadvantages in terms of cost and the impracticality of providing separate articles with the sensing portion of alarm system.